


Save Me

by Military_Brat_01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Military_Brat_01/pseuds/Military_Brat_01
Summary: A new girl has moved to town, her family has a secret that threatens the lives of the pack and everyone they love. It up to Derek and his gang of misfits to protect her from her family and to save the pack. WARNING: Some mentions of abuse.





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, I am simply playing in their world. *Warning: Original Character is a main player.  
> Posted under the same name on FF.net.

A beam of sunlight cut across my eyes; with a groan, I rolled over to avoid the light. Just once, I would like to wake up normally, all on my own. After laying on my bed for another couple of minutes I decided it was pointless to attempt sleep any longer, besides my alarm would be going off in a minute. I rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up, sure enough as soon as my feet hit the ground my alarm went off. I let out another groan as I smacked it. I rubbed my eyes as I stood to cross to the calendar hanging on the wall. Next week was my eighteenth birthday. Great.  
Half an hour later I was showered, dressed and had my backpack all ready to go. I walked down the stairs to see my mom and dad already seated at the table and from the looks on their faces; this was not going to be a fun day. I racked my brain trying (and failing) to remember what I had done wrong this time; it had to be something last night or this morning. Nothing came to mind, so honestly, the look on their faces was unwarranted in my opinion, not that my opinion mattered in this house. I could not wait to go to school and escape this house for a precious seven hours.  
“Good morning, Mother…Father. How are you doing this morning?” I recited the greeting they taught me and kept my eyes on the ground.  
“Did you forget something last night?” Mother asked me in a tone that said I was definitely in trouble for whatever it was. When Mother glanced over at the dishrag hanging over the side of the sink, I was reminded of what I had forgotten. I winched, I was supposed to put it in the laundry once I finished my chores yesterday and then start the washer. Something so simple, yet it was going to ruin my day.  
“I’m sorry.” I cowered in on myself and my bag dropped down to the ground.  
“Well, that may be, but it doesn’t fix the mistake you made. You have time before first period, go down to the basement and wait; I’ll be down in a minute.” Mother’s tone was as cold as ice. I murmured a ‘yes ma’am’ and turned to do as I was told. This was so not how I wanted to start my first day of school.

It was a large school; the building towered over me and made me feel insignificant. The goal was simple: make it through my first day at school and find out where Derek Hale kept his pack, all without revealing who I was or what I was.  
The bell rang as I approached my locker; at least Latin was a class I excelled in, Father had trained me to speak in Latin from the time I could talk. Second period English Lit was not something I was looking forward to on the other hand. Father has always despaired over my lack of writing ability and reading comprehension.  
The boy at the locker next to me smelled like a wolf, he must be part of the pack. I allowed my sleeve to slip up my arm and show a bruise I could not hide with makeup; that should work.  
********************  
With a stumbling halt, the robin egg blue jeep pulled into a parking spot. A gangly teenager practically fell out the door as he attempted to juggle his keys and his bag. With a well-practiced move, he straightened and walked toward the large school building.  
A senior now, the very thought was exciting to the young man. After everything that happened last year, Stiles Stilinski was looking forward to a quiet year, hopefully, free from drastic supernatural events. Let’s face it, though, the once a month moon, and fuzzy time, was most likely going to be the boring part of the year.  
Stiles walked up to his locker to get out his textbooks. Math was not his favorite subject. A pretty brunette walked up to the locker next door to him. Now lately Stiles was not the kind of guy to actively notice other girls, now that he himself had a hot girlfriend. But this girl had something about her that drew in his eye. When she turned to walk, presumably, to her first class, Stiles noticed what made her eye-catching. She had a large bruise peeking out of the sleeve of her shirt. From Stiles’ experience with Isaac, he did not think that it was sports induced or accident caused. Stiles did not like the idea of anyone being in an abusive relationship. He filed a note-to-self to talk to Scott and keep an eye on her. Something about her brought out his protective instinct and feeling of pack. Derrek called it his ‘mother’ instincts. Already a mystery to solve, great.

Stiles had seen the mystery girl in his English class and now, at lunch he could see her sitting on her own. According to the attendance call, her name is Fiona. The rumor mill said that this was her first time in school. Stiles didn’t know if that meant ever or just this school, but something told him that it was probably ever. Curiouser and curiouser. Now to figure out what to do about her. Maybe the group would be willing to adopt her.  
“Hey Stiles, how are you dude?” Scott slid onto the lunch table bench.  
“I’m doing great. The birds were singing this morning, and the teachers are actually being cool for the first day of school. I haven’t heard from Mr. Grumpy Pants in a week and there is a girl over there sitting on her own on her first day to school ever.”  
“Who, the cute blonde with the pink cat shirt?”  
“No, the brunette sitting over there with her head down looking like she just got picked on.”  
“She is pretty, but I thought you were dating Malia?”  
“He is. What are we talking about?” Malia asked sitting down and planning a kiss on Stiles’ lips.  
“Hey, boundaries in public.”  
“Sorry. Now repeat, what are we talking about.”  
“The brunette over there, the one sitting on her own; Stiles has developed mom feelings. Maybe you have some competition.” Scott teased.  
“I have not!” Stiles protested. “It’s just that I saw a bruise on her upper arm, a pre-wolf Isaac type bruise. I got concerned and was wondering if one of you ladies would mind talking to her and finding out. After all, what are we here for but to help others. I mean for all we know it could be some kind of monster hurting her.” He addressed the other ladies who had come over to join them knowing that they heard everything he said.  
Without further prodding from him, Erica marched over to the girl and claimed a seat next to her. Immediately, the young lady looked very uncomfortable and Stiles almost regretted sending someone to intrude. However, when Erica returned a minute later, she was scowling and looked like she was ready to murder someone.  
“That girl reeks of pain, and yet she lies with every breath. According to her, she is a softball player and the bruise is from a stray ball. It was all clearly a lie when you listen to the important things and that there is no softball team near here. Ugh, whoever hurt her should pay for what they did.” Erica let out a low growl that was barely at a human octave. A glance at Isaac made her stop and wince.  
“Does anyone have a suggestion? She is a new student so she must not have any friends.” Stiles questioned the pack.  
“Normally, you are the one to come up with a solution to the problem, so what do you suggest, Batman?” Erica said facing the boy in question. Stiles sighed and turned away from Erica’s expectant face and toward the mystery girl; she looked frightened and unsure of herself.  
Allison looked around, “I could ask my dad to look into his contacts and see if there is anything there?”  
“Thanks, Ally, please do that. For now, let’s just be her friends. We don’t have to tell her about the pack, but I think that we should make her feel welcome.” Faces of agreement meet him when he turned back to them. 

They decided that it would be best to wait until after school and to approach as a group. Stiles had a moment of panic when he thought that maybe all of them at once would be too much for Fiona, but his fears were soon put to rest when they cornered her in the parking lot.  
“Hello.” Stiles greeted.  
“Oh, hello. Erica, right?” She glanced over at the she-wolf.  
“Yup.” Erica stepped forward.  
“Can I help you?” Fiona asked, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.  
“We were wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat? Oh, I’m Stiles by the way.”  
“Um, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. My parents are expecting me home, and I have chores to do. Maybe next time?”  
Stiles’ smile dropped for a second and then it was back. He nodded frantically a couple of times and then seemed to be mentally recalculating what he should do next. “Alright, well at least let me give you my number, in case you need help with your homework or something.”  
“Okay, that should be fine, yeah.” Fiona held out her phone to Stiles.  
“Alright, there you go. I guess we’ll see you tomorrow then.”

The smell of fresh baked cookies filled the air as the pack (sans Derek) sat around Stiles’ kitchen table. Allison flipped through the folder open in front of her.  
“Dad said that the Merriweather’s have lived here the past nineteen years. The dad works for the detective unit, and the mother is a stay at home mother. The daughter has been home-schooled all her educational life and is hardly seen outside the house, child service was called once when she was young, however, nothing was found.  
“His supernatural sources say that there is something about them and they have been on their radar for generations, along with the mother’s maiden family. In past they were rumored to be fairies however, there has never been any confirmation on that.”  
“So she could be like us, or at least let in on our group?” Stiles asked taking out another try from the oven.  
“Potentially, but I don’t know if she even knows about her family’s history.”  
Boyd selected a cookie and simply stated, “We could tell her.”  
A gasp went around the table.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Isaac piped up. “What if she really is being abused and she finds out that she could have magical powers or whatever it is the fairies have, but she can’t access them. On the other hand, suppose she is able to use them and she goes after her parents? It was incredibly hard for me to not go after my dad once I turned.”  
“Maybe we should talk to Derek and see what he says.” Scott piped up.  
“No!” Lydia interjected. “We should definitely not do that, Derek does not need to be involved in every decision we make. Scott, you are the true alpha and have become the leader of the group. You can make the decision to include her or not.”  
Jackson made a noise of agreement with his girlfriend.  
Malia stole Jackson’s cookie and looked at Scott, “No offense but, I think Stiles should make the decision. You don’t have the best track record in making pack decisions.”  
“I have to agree with Malia, Stiles you should make the call. You are the one who wanted to befriend her. Do we tell her about the pack or not?”  
Stiles sat down between Erica and Malia, he thought about it for a minute and then made the decision.


	2. Who are you?

The cold floor bit into my knees as I held my position. The darkness prevented me from seeing where my father was, but I could hear his footsteps pacing off to my right.

"How many are there?"

"Nine, Sir." My voice was steady and gave away nothing about my nerves.

"Have you located the True Alpha?"

"No, Sir." I winced and braced for the strike on my back, I bit my tongue when it came to preventing myself from crying out.

Mother's voice stopped the rod. "Your smell has shifted back. Fix it."

Another blow came as I concentrated.

"You will infiltrate the pack and gain their trust. You have one month."

* * *

The parking lot was empty except for Stiles' jeep. Shouts came from the lacrosse field. Lydia's heels clicked across the pavement as she surveyed the area, with a sigh she allowed her thoughts to wander. Fiona was in her Latin class (not that Lydia needed the class); she understood why Stiles was pulled toward this girl. There was something about her that made Lydia want to wrap her in blankets and hide her away from the world.

Lydia saw Fiona slink along the side of the school. She seemed to melt into the shadows as if she didn't want anyone to see her. Oh, Lydia was not going to let her get away with that. She was going to drag that girl along even if it took literally dragging her.

"Fiona! There you are; I've been looking for you everywhere."

"You-You have?"

Goodness, she was adorable. Like a little kitten.

"Well of course. Didn't you say you would be able to hang with us today? Oh, I'm sure you did, come along. The boys are finishing with practice and then we're heading to our friend's loft to do homework and hang out." Lydia took Fiona by the arm and lead her along as she continued to chatter about what they were doing. 

* * *

Derek stood as the pack entered the bottom floor of the apartment building that had become the pack den. There was a new scent among the teens, though he couldn't hear them talking. Derek allowed a small smile to spread across his face. Stiles talking as usual, and that kid never shuts up. No wonder the new person wasn't talking.

Before the pack burst through the door, Derek dropped his smile back into the familiar scowl and crossed his arms. Among the group of loud teenagers that sprawled themselves about his loft, Derek saw the newcomer. She was a young female, probably a classmate of theirs; she had an odd sent about her. It was something he'd never smelled before yet a smell that he could become addicted to – she smelled like home.

He went to turn away and ignore her when something seemed to slip and all he could smell was pain from her. The tiny female was soaked in pain, and hiding it from those who could smell it. That meant not only could she hide her smell, but also she knew that she was among people that she knew she needed to hide from. Derek gave a low growl that caused the Betas to look over at him. He ignored their eyes and stalked over to where the girl was standing awkwardly next to the sofa.

"What are you." He watched as she cowered into herself, and smelt her pain slip through her shield again.

"Wow, Derek, way to scare her," Erica said with a roll of her eyes.

The young lady's blue eyes grew as the alpha growled again and demanded an answer to his question.

"Oh my goodness, Derek, what do you want? She's a human female just like Allison." Lydia exclaimed from Jackson's lap.

"But she's not, is she. Can't you smell her?" Derek turned and glared at the pack. "What did you bring into my home?"

The smell of panic momentarily overwhelmed the smell of pain as the girl started to worry. Derek sighed and backed away. His intention was not to panic the girl, but to find out who she was. He knew that she was not who the pack thought she was.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Please come in and make yourself comfortable. While you're at it, you can explain why you are hiding your identity." Derek motioned for her to walk past him. As she did he had, the strong urge to apologize and comfort her.

"Derek, her name is Fiona and Stiles has adopted her." Scott gazed at the petite woman. The way he looked at her irritated Derek for some reason. He shook his head to clear it.

"I should have figured that it was Stiles who brought someone to my place without warning. Now would someone please answer my question as to what species she is?"

"I'm pretty sure we already said she is human…. Why are you so hung up on this? It's not like it matters." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"I already told you to use your nose. She does not smell human. Fiona," he rolled her name in sarcasm, "hasn't even mentioned or freaked out over any of the odd things I've said since you walked in. Shouldn't that tell you something?"

The pack thought about Derek's words and realized that it made sense. The girl in question appeared to disappear into herself, and the smell of a healthy human increased in potency.

"Fiona," Stiles softly said, "is there something you want to tell us?"

She shook her head.

"Is there something you are going to tell us anyways?"

Again, she shook her head.

Stiles crouched down in front of where she sat in an armchair. He reached out and took her hand, ignoring the flinch she made. "I want you to know that you are in a safe place. While you are with us, nothing and no one will harm you. I understand that you might not believe that, given the short amount of time you have known us. But I want you to know it's true. Now, I can't hear or smell everything that the rest of them can. But I can see that there is something you do want to share with us... although it may be something you aren't allowed to."

She nodded her head, her eyes wide. Derek moved to stand behind Stiles; the pull he was feeling towards her was frustrating him. Derek trusted Stiles to get the truth out of the stranger. After all, it was thanks to him that the pack was what it was today. He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder and waited for him to release the girl and move away, then Derek took his place.

"Fiona, I'm sorry I scared you, Stiles is right though. You can trust us and we would like you to be able to tell us what's going on. Maybe," he turned to the pack, "it would help if we told her about us first and then asked her to reveal herself to us?" The alpha stood and walked to the other side of the room, when he knew he had her attention he shifted.

* * *

The older man's eyes turned red and his sideburns grew, canines sprouted from his mouth. Even though Scott wasn't technically part of the pack any more, it still made him feel like he should be shifting too. Scott could see the effect it was having on the betas, even those who were part of Scott's pack. He turned his attention to the new female in their midst and noticed what Derek must have been noticing; her scent did smell off. There was something about her that none of them noticed before.

"Wow, you're a werewolf!" Fiona jumped to her feet, surprise in her voice but not in her eyes. Scott stalked toward her.

"You already knew that, didn't you? Derek is right, who are you. And don't you dare parrot the rest of them and say human. I will not have someone knowing our secret and yet be unwilling to tell us hers."

"Scott!" Allison scolded.

"No, Allison, I won't back down this time. I'm not risking the pack's safety again. For all we know, she could come from a family of hunters and be out to get us. They could have sent their daughter into our midst to lull us into trusting her. So, no, I won't leave her alone."

A look of pride overtook Derek's face causing Scott to stand up straighter. The two alphas may not always get along, but it still made Scott feel great to be recognized by the other man.

Fiona's shocked looked disappeared and a look of fright overtook her. Scott could smell the fear rolling off her in waves, she gave no attempt to hide it. Then she ran. She was out the door and running down the stairs before they could do anything. Erica and Boyd gave chase while Derek put his wolf away and the rest of the pack stood to gaze after the runaway.

"Great, that's just great." Lydia humped, flopping down on the chair Jackson had been sitting in. "Now she'll never trust us. You two are such idiots! Fiona was obviously being abused by someone and you two go all macho male on her and scared her away, I hope you pleased with yourselves."

Scott dropped his eyes to the floor. Trust Lydia to put him in his place better than his mom could. "What do you expect us to do now?"

"I expect someone to go after her and make things right. Derek, Scott, I think it should be one of you who goes."

"Why me?" both cried out at the same time.

"Because you two are the leaders of the pack. If you don't accept her, then she will never feel like she belongs. Now get your furry tails out of here."

Scott let out an exasperated sigh, nodded and made his way outside, Derek following him. When they got outside the alphas looked everywhere for their missing person. Her scent was faint, almost as if she hadn't been there for a week.

"We have to remember that she can somehow control her scent. We won't be able to track her by it," Derek reminded his friend.

Scott made a noise of agreement and pulled out his phone. He opened a new text and while he typed he said, "Maybe we should just run by her place and make sure she got home alright?"

"How will we know where she lives though." Derek sneered.

"That's why I just texted Allison, and here's her address." He showed the phone to the older man and they set off.

* * *

"I hope they find her," Malia said as she curled up on the sofa.

"Me too. It'd be so cool if she was a fairy. Just think, she may be able to perform magic, wouldn't that be awesome!" Stiles proclaimed.

"Why don't we check the Bestiary and see if it says anything about fairies?"

"Great idea Allison! Lydia, can you check?"

"Of course Stiles." The blonde opened her laptop and pulled up the book of monsters. "Here, there are several types of fairies…"

"Like different species?" Stiles interrupted.

"No, like different ranks. Fairies all have wings, can shrink small enough to fit in your hand, and they all have elemental magic. However, only royalty has protection magic." Lydia was quiet for a moment as she read, "This is interesting…"

"What?" Erica draped herself over the back of the sofa.

"Apparently, fairies have soulmates. They mate for life."

* * *

The alphas returned a little while later to a silent apartment. Scott grew worried when he didn't hear Stiles' voice. Derek too wondered what was going on to make his pack be so quiet while they were all in the same room. They walked in to see the gang sitting on the sofa staring blankly at Lydia.

"What's going on?" Scott questioned.

"Did you find Fiona?" Allison stood.

"No, but we think she got home alright. Her house has no smell; it's strange. Even abandoned houses have a smell." Derek sat down in the chair the pack left for him.

"Well, according to the Bestiary, and if we're right about her being a fairy, then she could have shrunk down so you couldn't find her." Lydia turned the page so Derek could see it

"Who's a fairy?" Peter walked in on the discussion.

"What are you doing here?" Scott faced the older man and growled.

"I live here, as you well know. Just because I'm not normally around when your filthy pack is, doesn't mean I'm not around or listening. Now, my dear, who do you think is a fairy?" He addressed Lydia.

"Fiona Merriweather."

"Well goodness, of course. The whole family are fairies. Didn't your mother ever tell you, Derek, to stay away from the Merriweathers?"

"My mother knew about them?"

"Yes, but she never liked them. She was always trying to get them to leave, then they had a little girl and she didn't want to make them homeless. Your mother was a good woman."

Derek thought back to something his mother once said:

_"Mom, my head and heart hurts." Little Derek came running into the kitchen and stopped before his mother._

_"Oh, no." Worry was evident in the female alpha's eyes as she gazed at her son. His smell had changed, and something was brewing in the air. "Darling, remember how I told you to stay away from the Merriweathers." He nodded. "Good; you can't ever go near them. It's too dangerous."_

_"What does that have to do with my head and heart?"_

_"My dearest, you will know when the time is right."_

 


	3. They did what!

This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to go to their den, learn the location and the ins and outs, and work on gaining their trust. I wipe a tear away and check my appearance in the mirror. I can't let Mother and Father know I was crying. I roll up my sleeve and see the new mark that appeared the moment I laid eyes on _him._ I'm glad I'm good with makeup. I take out my concealer and dab it on until the symbol is completely covered. I touch up other places that need hiding and then put the product away.

They weren't supposed to be so trusting yet, I didn't think I would feel safe around them. They're animals…yet so am I…right? I don't know anymore.

The same thing that put this mark on my arm pulled me back to that loft. I longed to go back already and tell them everything. My hand reached out toward the door before I could stop it. I was startled out of my trance by a banging on the bathroom door. Mother was calling me; I was in so much trouble.

* * *

The pack tried to be gentler with the girl over the next two days. They didn't want her to become skittish and run again. Isaac sought her out to sit with her Friday for lunch. He could smell the undercurrent of pain that lay on her like a cloak, and he remembered what it was like to be afraid to go home, yet afraid to stay away.

"Hey, gorgeous. Someone like you shouldn't have to eat lunch alone." Isaac flashed Fiona a large smile that normally made girls swoon. It didn't work on her. He reached up and ruffled his own curls in embarrassment. "Alright, so flattery won't get you to talk to me."

He startled a bit when she turned her beta blue eyes up and eyed him wearily. He raised his eyebrows and turned away. "Okay, I get it. You don't want to talk to me." He turned back after a beat. "Can I at least sit here for a bit?" Fiona gave Isaac a little nod and went back to eating her lunch.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the meal. When the bell rang, Fiona moved to pick up her bag. Her sleeve rolled up a bit, wiping away the makeup that hid a large, purple bruise. Isaac stifled a gasp and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. He held on despite the tiny female trying to shrug him off. With some concentration, Isaac managed to pull some of the pain out of her.

"Relax," he whispered, "I'm trying to help you. I know what it's like to be in constant pain, and to have to hide the evidence of it. Please, let me help you."

"I can't. If they find out it'll be worse." Isaac allowed Fiona to walk away.

Isaac didn't see her again until the end of the school day. Stiles and Derek had just pulled up in front of the school when he saw her standing on the front steps. He watched as envy came over her. Maybe it was the closeness of the pack, maybe it was the safe place they were going to. Whatever it was, Isaac hoped Fiona found it.

He watched as Erica climbed in the front seat of Derek's car and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Isaac heard that Erica was trying to get a rise out of Fiona. From the look on the raven-haired girl's face and the flash of emerald eyes, it appeared they had gotten the reaction they were looking for.

Erica leaned over the alpha to smirk at the girl. "Erica, that's not nice," Boyd said from his seat in the back of the car next to Isaac. Isaac sighed and got out.

"Where are you going?" Derek demanded.

"To spend some time with someone who needs a friend and not another enemy." He calmly walked over to Fiona and dropped his bag at her feet. "So, about that project we have for that one class." At her confused looked, he dropped into a whisper to explain. "If your parents think we have to work on a group project, then one: they can't kick me out, two: they can't do anything to you, and three: they may tell us to go somewhere else in which case we can go to the den. Deal?"

Fiona nodded and ducked her chin toward her chest, trying to avoid looking at the two cars as they left the parking lot. Without saying a word, she turned and led the werewolf in the direction of her house.

* * *

Stiles was knee deep in research while the pack trained on the other side of the large room. Something had attacked a wandering omega, leaving its body drained of life in the Hale woods the other day, and Stiles was trying to figure out what it was. The Bestiary only worked if they knew what the creature was. Stiles was combing through online articles to unravel the mystery.

"Need any help?" Lydia startled him out of his deep concentration.

"Oh my God! No, thanks though. I got this. And besides, aren't you supposed to be learning how to manipulate the sound waves better and harness that banshee scream?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I became bored. The pack wanted to growl and rush me, and I didn't feel like ruining my outfit. Now, do you need any help?"

"Alright. Then can you flip through that book over there? Derek thinks there may be something in it. I've narrowed it down to the idea that it's not vampires, and obviously not werewolves or banshees. Not just because you're the only one I know, but the wounds don't add up. I'm considering warlocks or other magical beings, as I'm sure it has something to do with magic or spells in general."

"Well, sounds like you've narrowed it down quite a bit." Lydia rolled her eyes. "I'll see what I can find."

The two worked in silence for another half hour until Lydia stood suddenly and cried out. The pack was by their sides in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong?" Jackson demanded placing a hand on Lydia's arm.

"I figured it out. And you are not going to like it."

"Don't just stand there; tell us! What is it?" Scott gestured for her to go ahead.

"It's actually someone we sort of know…. it's Fiona's family."

Derek's eyes flashed red. "Are you sure?"

"Unless you know of another fairy family living in Beacon Hills, then yes, I'm sure."

The older alpha's fist ended up in a wall, and a growl sent all the betas to their knees. Stiles got the feeling that Derek was mad, not at Fiona or the pack, but at the parents who were creating issues for the pack.

"Dude, calm down." Scott intervened. "Lydia, what makes you think it's fairies?"

"It says here that some fairies need the life force of supernatural creatures to gain power and increase their life expectancy. My guess is that the Merriweather's are either trying to perform a complicated feat of power, or that one of them is dying. Maybe that's why Fiona didn't want to get to know us. She knew that her parents would use her to get to the rest of you."

Lydia's logic was sound, and Stiles couldn't find anything wrong with it. He desperately wished that he could poke holes in her theory so that Fiona wasn't suffering from this. What happens when her parents realized that they had the biggest power supply living under their noses? Would they drain Fiona and leave her for dead? They had already proved that they weren't afraid to hurt her. Once more, his heart went out to the tiny girl.

* * *

Derek circled the house twice before climbing up to the window that had been left slightly open. There weren't any adults in the house, otherwise Derek wouldn't even consider what he was about to do. The smell of pain, fear and tears rolled out the window in a steady stream. Now that he was perched outside, he could hear her muffled sobs and see her head hidden under her covers. Isaac's smell was all over her room, as if he had rolled around in it. The scent gave Derek a strange feeling in his stomach.

He took a second to look around her room. Everything was neatly put away with nothing out of place. Not even a stray piece of paper. Fiona had a twin bed shoved under the window, a book case crammed with books was situated next to it with a desk on the other side of that. Against the opposite wall was a hard-back chair with ropes hanging from it; nothing else was on that side of the room. There was nothing adorning any of the walls either. If Derek didn't know that this was her room, he would never have thought this was a teenager's room.

It was a combination of Lydia's words earlier, and his own mother's ages ago, that made Derek reach out and tap on the glass. Fiona shot out of bed so fast. It was if something bit her. The smell of fear over powered Isaac's scent and called out to Derek. He made a calming motion with his hand and gestured for her to open the window. Fiona's smell once more hide itself and she walked forward.

"Hello?" Fiona's voice was cautious and nervous as she gazed at Derek.

"Hey, can I come in?" He smiled, trying to put her at ease.

"My parents aren't home, and I don't think they would like it if I invited a strange man into my bedroom through the window."

"Don't worry, I do this all the time. And your parents not being home is precisely the reason that I'm here."

"You sneak into teenage girls bedrooms all the time." Fiona's head tilted to the side and the beginning of a smile tugged at her mouth. Derek got distracted for a minute staring at her lips.

"Uh, oh…no. No, that's not what I meant. Ugh…this isn't coming out right." His hand went up to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck. He was proud that he at least got her to smile a little. "Look, can I just come in? It's getting a bit chilly out here."

Fiona backed away and motioned him in, "You're a werewolf, you don't get chilly." She stated matter of factly.

He chuckled as he climbed in, and moved to sit in her desk chair. Derek was careful avoid going near the _other_ chair. He sat and looked at her, waiting on her to sit down and relax around him, knowing that the later would not happen.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. Something told me that you might need a friend tonight….Where are your parents?"

"I don't know…Out, I guess. They normally come and go without telling me. Besides, I don't leave my room often enough to realize they're gone. Why do you care?"

"I was just curious as to why they left you alone, especially with what happened the other night."

"What happened?"

"A stray werewolf was killed, Fiona. It was drained of life."

"No, it couldn't have been. You're wrong." She stood and started to pace from the door to the window and back. "You can't be right, you just can't be."

"Why can't I be right? Is there something that you want to share?"

"I can't! If _they_ find out I talked," she shuddered, "there's no telling what would happen."

"Fiona, I can help if you let me. You have to let me in first." Derek leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and held his hands palm up.

The young girl looked torn. Her fingernails were bitten down so low they had to be hurting her. She stopped moving and sat down on the edge of the bed, close to Derek, within reaching distance. Tears pooled in her eyes, and they pleaded with him not to ask it of her.

"Please, don't Derek, please?"

"Fiona," he breathed out. "Let me help." That's when he saw it. On her arm was a black mark, not the kind he thought he would see on her skin. This one had a pattern. It was a triskelion. He reached out slowly, so as not to frighten her, and traced it with his finger. "You know you can trust me. You've known since the minute you saw me, just as I knew you were someone special the minute I saw you. Didn't you? Tell me I'm wrong and that you don't want to tell me whatever it is that you are keeping and I'll leave, the pack and I will leave you alone. Tell me."

He looked back up at her eyes and could see that she couldn't tell him that.

"Derek, do you promise to protect me?"

"Always."

She stood again, pulling her arm away from him. Derek leaned back in the chair and watched as she moved to gaze out the window. A frustrated look overcame her face.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, you know, I wasn't supposed to like any of you. If it had all gone according to plan, we would never be having this conversation. You wouldn't look at me as if I'm the sun coming up after a difficult full moon. Why couldn't it have gone right?" She slapped the wall next to the window and spun around.

"Alright," Fiona took a deep breath. "I'll tell you. Just," she took a step forward, "promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise that you won't tell anyone. Not even the pack."

"If this secret is what I think it is, they may already know, and I can't keep something like this from them."

"I know, I know, it's just…I want to tell them myself."

"Alright, I won't tell them, I'll wait on you."

"Thanks."

Fiona took a deep breath and prepared to tell the alpha everything.


End file.
